Un Héroe Verdadero
by Lisbeth Beckett
Summary: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en la lejana tierra de la Antigua Grecia se vivía una edad dorada de poderosos dioses y extraordinarios héroes. El más grande de todos esos héroes fue Leon. Logró tantas hazañas que se compusieron innumerables canciones sobre él. ¿Pero cuál es la medida de un héroe verdadero? (Hong(fem)ice Hercules!AU, regalo de cumpleaños para Dre-Chan)
1. Parte I

**Parte I**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en la lejana tierra de la Antigua Grecia se vivía una edad dorada de poderosos dioses y extraordinarios héroes. El más grande de todos esos héroes fue Leon. Logró tantas hazañas que se compusieron innumerables canciones sobre él. ¿Pero cuál es la medida de un héroe verdadero? Nuestra historia empieza mucho antes de Leon. Muchos eones atrás. Al principio de los tiempos, la tierra estaba gobernada por titanes. Esto era sinónimo de caos. Duró hasta que el dios del cielo y del trueno, Antonio, lanzó su rayo y aprisionó a todos los titanes. Así empezó una nueva era de prosperidad y el resto de dioses aclamó a Antonio como el rey de los dioses. Antonio distribuyó tareas entre los dioses, quienes estuvieron conformes (con una contada excepción).

Fue en uno de estos días de gloria en los que nació Leon, el hijo de Antonio con Emma, la diosa de la familia y el matrimonio.

El Olimpo era como una burbuja de felicidad y emoción, sentimientos que el dios del inframundo, Lovino, detestaba. Con un gesto de desagrado, el dios puso un pie en el hogar de los dioses, quienes no se habían percatado aún de su presencia. Hizo un barrido visual y divisó a los presentes, quienes charlaban entre ellos animadamente, como era el caso del dios de la guerra, Ludwig, con la diosa de la belleza, Natasha, o el del dios del Mar, Govert, con la diosa de la sabiduría, Elizabetha. Pero lo que hizo que Lovino frunciera el ceño a unos niveles preocupantes fue la imagen Antonio con Emma sosteniendo en brazos a su recién nacido. Sintió cómo le daban unas terribles ganas de estrangular a Antonio para luego ocupar su lugar como el dios principal del Olimpo... Pero no lo hizo. Aún no era el momento. Además, Emma se veía muy feliz. De hecho, ella misma tuvo que acudir al inframundo a pedirle que acudiera a esa fiesta ya que Lovino había ignorado soberanamente a Feliciano, el dios mensajero, y le había mandado de vuelta al Olimpo con una negativa rotunda. Sin embargo, Lovino jamás podía decirle que no a Emma. Aunque se tratase de la celebración del nacimiento de su hijo con Antonio... Volviendo al presente, éste se dedicaba a hacerle cariños al bebé y a susurrarle cosas que le hacían sonreír mientras Emma observaba la escena enternecida. Por lo que se veía, Antonio le había regalado al pequeño un caballo alado que revoloteaba a su alrededor y le mantenía entretenido. Lovino rodó los ojos antes de decidir que era hora de salir a la luz. Saludar, dar la enhorabuena a la feliz familia, y volverse al lugar del que no debería haber salido.

El resto de dioses Olímpicos se volvieron a él en cuanto lo notaron y sus expresiones relajadas y alegres desaparecieron para ser reemplazadas por una mueca de molestia y tensión. Lovino sabía que no caía bien y era algo que no podía importarle menos. Es más, le hacía gracia.

-¡Lovino! Has venido. ¿Sabes? No las tenía todas conmigo cuando Emma volvió de tu morada y me informó que le habías dicho que sí. Básicamente porque a Feliciano le dijiste que no vendrías por nada del mundo. Pensé que le habías dicho que sí a Emma solo para que no te diéramos más la brasa…

Ah, es cierto. Antonio era un charlatán que se iba por las ramas y era algo que molestaba mucho a Lovino. Antonio se le aceró y le paso un brazo por los hombros de manera afectiva pero Lovino se apartó con rapidez.

-Pues menuda fiesta. ¿Estás seguro de que esto no es un entierro? -cuestionó, poniendo en evidencia el silencio tenso que se había formado.

Emma se acercó a él tras depositar al pequeño en su cuna.

-¡Lovino! Al final sí que has venido. ¿Ves, Antonio? Y tú diciendo que no se presentaría…

La diosa de la familia se acercó al recién llegado con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Lovino olvidó durante unos momentos su malhumor y no pudo evitar responderle en un tono suave que solamente usaba con ella.

-Al final he encontrado un poco de tiempo para venir.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que ahora estás aquí.

-¡Exacto! -secundó Antonio, totalmente ajeno a los sentimientos de Lovino hacia él y hacia su esposa-. Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar.

-Ya, perfecto -murmuró por lo bajo. El resto de dioses se miró entre sí con molestia. ¿En serio iba a quedarse ese amargado con ellos?-. Pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo -con un suspiro teatral, Lovino hizo una mueca, fingiendo estar fastidiado ante la perspectiva de irse-. Me acercaré a ver al bebé y me iré.

-Está bien, tampoco queremos que descuides tu trabajo -Emma le puso una mano en la espalda.

-Sí, Antonio el primero, quien fue el que me dio ese trabajo -Lovino miró a Antonio con un brillo de ira en los ojos, recordando que era por su culpa y su posición de rey de los dioses que le tocaba a él gobernar sobre los muertos, lo cual era aburrido como poco. Una vez más, Antonio pasó por alto esa pulla. Lovino se acercó de mala gana a la cuna, a pesar de que Emma le había acompañado hasta allí.

-Es un niño; Leon. ¿No te parece adorable? -le susurró la orgullosa madre mirando al bebé.

Lovino quiso responderle alguna bordería... pero no podía. Era Emma... Por más que le molestara que el bebé fuera de otro hombre.

-Sí, es... está bien -asintió lentamente, observando al bebé.

Se sintió basura al pensar que dicho crío seguramente iba a sufrir las consecuencias de su plan para destronar a Antonio. Y que no era justo. Pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Llevaba años planeando su venganza y ahora no podía venirse abajo por un bebé.

-Bueno, debo irme -dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose de Emma y el bebé, como si eso le pudiese hacer sentir menos culpable.

Despidiéndose (principalmente de la madre), Lovino volvió al inframundo, donde nada más llegar llamó gritando a sus esbirros.

-¡Peter! ¡Ernald!

Los dos monstruitos aparecieron a toda prisa, armando un escándalo a su paso. Lovino respiró hondo para no soltarles ninguna sarta de palabrotas y descargar su furia con ellos.

-¡A sus órdenes! -gritaron ambos a la vez, poniéndose firmes.

-Con que me aviséis cuando lleguen las moiras va que chuta -respondió con desgana, subiendo la escalera.

-Ya están aquí.

Lovino estalló, girándose a Peter, quien había dado la noticia.

-¡¿Cómo que ya están aquí!? ¡¿Por qué no habíais dicho nada?!

Peter y Ernald se pusieron a suplicarle piedad y Lovino no pudo más que pasarse una mano por la cara y tratar de tranquilizarse. Después de todo, la incompetencia de esos dos no le llegaba como algo nuevo. Soltando un suspiro, se dirigió hacia la sala en la que iba a tener lugar la reunión. Cuando llegó, las tres moiras estaban en pleno acto de cortar el hilo de la vida, divirtiéndose al ver llegar esa nueva alma al inframundo.

-Perdonad la tardanza -se excusó Lovino, acercándose a ellas seguido de cerca por Ernald y Peter, quienes susurraban cosas que el dios no llegaba oír, aunque tampoco es que le importara. Sonrió con cierta falsedad a las moiras. Después de todo le convenía ganarse su favor y que le dijeran todo lo que quería saber.

-Sabíamos que llegarías tarde -respondió la más bajita de todas.

-Nosotras lo sabemos todo; Pasado -la secundó otra moira haciendo referencia a su don; Victoria.

-Presente -dijo Monique.

-Y futuro -habló de nuevo la moira más bajita, Lily.

-Ya... -murmuró Lovino-. Veréis, tuve que asistir a una fiesta y me entretuve más de lo debido.

-Ya lo sabemos -le cortaron las moiras a la vez.

-Sí; ya sé que lo sabéis -Lovino intentó no sonar muy impaciente antes de continuar relatándoles-. Ocurrió lo siguiente: Antonio, el dios de los cielos, ahora tiene un-

-Bebé, ya lo sabemos -de nuevo, las moiras le interrumpieron.

-¡YA SÉ QUE LO SABÉIS! -estalló sin poder contenerse más, rebasado con todo lo que había ocurrido en el día-. Lo entiendo, lo pillo, no tenéis que decirlo más. Ahora me toca preguntaros, ¿ese crío va a interferir en mis planes de quitar a Antonio del Olimpo o qué?

Las moiras se miraron entre ellas antes de hablar.

-Esto... -Lily miró a sus dos compañeras con incomodidad.

-Ni hablar, Lily, ya sabes que no puedes revelar el futuro -la reprendió Victoria.

Lovino suspiró antes de tomar la mano de Lily entre las suyas y comenzar a coquetear con ella. Ésta rio como tonta mientras Victoria compartía una mirada de molestia con Monique, quien le dio una patada no muy suave a la moira del futuro en la pierna.

-Ni lo sueñes, Lily. No vas a decirle nada.

-Chicas... mi destino está en vuestras manos -admitió Lovino con un suspiro melancólico.

Lily miró a Victoria y Monique con pena hasta que Victoria, la que parecía llevar el liderazgo, cedió.

-Está bien.

Lily sonrió complacida antes de aclararse la garganta e informar al dios.

-Dentro de 18 años los planetas se alinearan y será la hora de que actúes. Entonces deberás soltar a los titanes. El muy orgulloso Antonio caerá y tú, Lovino, gobernarás sobre todos los dioses.

Lovino soltó un grito de júbilo mientras Peter y Ernald se relajaban. Eso significaba que las cosas iban a ser favorables para ellos.

-Ten cuidado-añadió Lily al ver la rápida alegría de Lovino-. Si Leon llegase a interferir, tú no tendrás éxito.

Dicho estos, las tres se fueron de allí dejando a Lovino con la expresión de felicidad congelada durante unos segundos antes de estallar de nuevo.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¿POR QUÉ IBA A INTERFERIR ESE NIÑO!?

Ernald y Peter temblaron de miedo, intentando tranquilizar a Lovino, pero este se calmó solo de golpe.

-De acuerdo. No hay problema, tengo 18 años aún para llevar esto a cabo... -se giró a los monstruos antes de ordenarles que le siguieran.

Lovino pensó en la manera de impedir que Leon interfiriera... La más evidente era quitarle de en medio, pero eso estaba totalmente descartado. Era el hijo de Emma por lo que no podía hacerle nada. Aunque... también era el hijo de Antonio. Antonio, quien le había condenado a esa vida miserable en el inframundo y le había robado a la mujer a la que amaba. Maldito Antonio... Tal vez sí que podía hacer algo de daño a Leon. No tanto como para matarle pero sí para que no metiese sus narices en un asunto de tan importante escala como era ese.

-Peter. Ernald.

Los nombrados se asustaron al escuchar como el Dios de los muertos les llamaba con un tono tan tranquilo. Era la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

-¿Sí, amo?

-¿Cómo se le quita a un dios sus poderes?

Ambos lo meditaron unos momentos hasta que Peter se dio por vencido.

-No se puede; además, son inmortales.

-Exacto -Lovino se giró a él con una sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios-. Hay que quitarles la inmortalidad primero.

Peter y Ernald se miraron entre ellos confusos. Eso era algo inaudito. ¿Cómo se le quitaba a un dios su inmortalidad?

-Para ello, vosotros dos tendréis un papel decisivo.

Lovino se dirigió hacia una estantería repleta de frascos y botes y sacó un pequeño frasco lleno de un líquido violáceo.

-Esto se lo daréis tras robarlo de sus padres.

-¿Que robemos al hijo de Antonio? Como se entere no viviremos para contarlo.

-Por eso debéis llevar a cabo la misión con cuidado, ¿entendéis? -Lovino les fulminó con la mirada, dándoles a entender que no podían fallar.

-¿Y así dejará de ser inmortal?-cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Y perderá sus poderes, que es lo que importa -asintió Lovino, entregándoles el frasco-. Pero tiene que beberlo entero, ¿entendido?

Los monstruitos asintieron, tomando el frasco y se prepararon para salir esa misma noche a realizar el cometido que Lovino les había encargado.

Cuando cayó la noche y los dioses olímpicos se fueron a dormir, Ernald y Peter subieron sigilosamente hasta allí gracias a las alas que poseían en la espalda. No les fue difícil dar con Leon, quien dormía plácidamente en su cuna abrazado a su fiel amigo ecuestre, Pegaso. Se miraron a la vez antes de separar a los dos pequeños. No contaron con que el caballo alado tenía un sueño muy ligero y al notar que algo les estaba molestando a él y al chico no dudó en atacarlos. No obstante, no era más que un pequeño potro por lo que Peter no tuvo problema en hacerlo callar al meterlo dentro de la cuna y enredarlo entre las sábanas, consiguiendo tiempo para tomar a Leon en brazos y salir de allí lo más rápido que sus alas le permitían. Habían hecho el ruido suficiente como para despertar a los dioses pero gracias a su rapidez consiguieron llegar a tiempo a una cueva resguardada desde donde vieron cómo el cielo se llenaba de truenos.

-Hemos llegado a tiempo -se alegró Peter aunque Ernald no parecía tan seguro.

-Vamos, hay que darle esto -dijo sacando de entre sus ropas el frasquito proporcionado por el dios de los muertos y metiéndoselo sin contemplaciones al bebé en la boca, quien se había despertado al ser cogido tan violentamente y no paraba de llorar. Sin embargo al notar eso en la boca comenzó a beber, sin notar nada raro en el líquido, y poco a poco fue perdiendo ese aura dorada que caracterizaba a los dioses.

-¡Lo estamos logrando! -hizo notar Peter con alegría.

Ernald fue a responderle cuando escucharon voces acercándose. Asustados, se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

-Ya ha perdido toda el aura, vamos -decidió Ernald, tomando a Peter del brazo y huyendo de allí. Volvieron al inframundo, donde reportaron a Lovino su éxito con la poción. Éste sonrió satisfecho y comenzó sus preparativos para destronar a Antonio.

... Pero el dios nunca se pudo imaginar que sus esbirros habían vuelto a meter la pata.

Abandonado, Leon lloraba y lloraba, pero poco tiempo pasó antes de que las voces que habían alertado a los monstruitos llegaran hasta él. Se trataba de un matrimonio de Egio que, sintiéndose mal al ver allí al crío solo y sin nada más que un pañal y un colgante de los Dioses en el que se indicaba su nombre, decidió cuidarlo hasta que alguien reclamara al bebé. Pero el tiempo pasó y Alcmena y Anfitrión pasaron a convertirse en sus padres adoptivos. Desde el principio supieron que algo era diferente en Leon, ya que éste poseía una fuerza sobrehumana que solo era indicativo de orígenes divinos. No obstante, decidieron no contarle nada al pequeño hasta que fuese más mayor y consciente de su poder. Hasta entonces, Leon creció como cualquier otro mortal en la tierra (exceptuando su fuerza) mientras que sus padres biológicos tuvieron que verle crecer desde las alturas.

* * *

 _17 años más tarde_

Si había algo que a Emy le disgustara más que cualquier otra cosa, eran los días de mercado. Obligada por sus padres, tenía que ir y acompañarles a vender mercancía. También tenía que socializar con la gente de la polis y le parecía insoportable. Sólo su mejor (y único) amigo había sido capaz de hacerse paso entre todas esas capas de indiferencia y desinterés y llegar hasta ella con su amistad. Aunque la verdad era que a Leon no le costaba abrirse paso entre los corazones de la gente y ganársela. No sólo por su divertida personalidad, también por su descomunal fuerza. Era un fenómeno y siempre estaba ayudando a los demás cuando tenía ocasión. Siempre había sido así y a Emy le preocupaba que alguien se intentara aprovechar de él ya que solía pensar de manera ingenua, pero hasta entonces no se había dado el caso.

Cuando llegó a la plaza en la que se colocaba el mercado, Leon ya estaba allí. Con una amable sonrisa se dedicaba a ayudar a una tendera a colocar pesados objetos varios en su lugar correspondiente. Emy pensó en acercase y saludar, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo su padre la llamó, pidiéndole que ayudara a desmontar el carro que habían traído con productos de la granja para venderlos. Emy suspiró y obedeció, sumisa, echando un último vistazo a Leon, quien en ese momento estaba siendo agradecido por la tendera.

-¡Emy!

La chica dio un brinco al ser llamada con ese tono. Se giró y descubrió que su padre la miraba con un brillo furioso en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Baja de la nube y presta atención, muchacha! ¡Vas a romper los huevos!

Emy bajó la mirada y vio cómo un par de huevos estaban a punto de caerse del cesto que llevaba en las manos y se apresuró a colocarlos mejor. Se tiró así un rato, ayudando a sus padres a colocar los productos de la granja y a venderlos, antes de que Leon se dejase caer por allí.

-Hola, Emy.

La chica se giró cuando oyó a su amigo llamarla y se acercó a él, avisando a sus padres de que volvería en un rato.

-¿Otra vez ayudando a la gente? -Emy alzó las cejas y miró el par de trastos que Leon llevaba en cada mano.

-Penélope me ha pedido que la ayude a llevar esto a su tenderete. Como me pillaba de paso he venido a saludarte.

Cómo no. A cada ocasión que tenía Leon se acercaba a saludarla. Al principio era algo normal, o sea, los amigos se saludaban cuando se veían por la calle y esas cosas. Pero lo de Leon ya era demasiado. Parecía que quería estar a cada momento con ella.

-Ya-murmuró ella solamente, acompañándole.

Leon se puso a contarle sobre alguna que otra heroicidad que había hecho en la última semana. Sin embargo, Emy no le prestaba atención a sus palabras. Sus ojos se habían posado en otra persona.

-Por cierto, Emy...

Leon se calló al darse cuenta de que su amiga no le estaba prestando atención. Suspiró con resignación al ver que Emy estaba más pendiente de Berwald tratando con unos mercaderes que de la historia que le estaba contando.

-¿Emy?

La chica se giró a él al escuchar su nombre por segunda vez.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sigues mirando a ese tipo?

Emy enrojeció pero no respondió. Leon suspiró de nuevo, decidiendo que era mejor no presionarla más. Desde hacía unas semanas su amiga se había interesado por ese hombre y no era la primera vez ni la última que se distraía mirándole que en escuchar sus historias.

-Bueno, seguiré ayudando a Penélope. ¡Adiós! -se alejó rápidamente, aunque tampoco fue como que Emy hiciera algo por seguirle. Al contrario, la chica siguió admirando a Berwald desde la distancia, pensando en qué podía decirle para que se fijara en ella. Para poder ser amigos al menos.

Suspiró, volviendo hacia el tenderete de su familia. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cómo le gritaban que tuviera cuidado hasta que fue inevitable: Una montaña de jarras se había desprendido de los estantes y caía en su dirección. Emy dejó escapar un grito y lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien se había lanzado encima de ella para empujarla. Cayó al suelo aunque no lo hizo sola; la persona que la había empujado había caído encima de ella, salvándola de la avalancha.

-¿Estás bien?

Emy sintió un escalofrío al reconocer esa voz y cuando se separó para ver de quien se trataba enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Sobre ella, Berwald la miraba con preocupación.

-S-Sí.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado la próxima vez...

-E-Emy, soy Emy.

-Emy -repitió él-. Soy Berwald.

Emy ya lo sabía, llevaba tiempo observándole desde la distancia. Pero no podía decirle eso, ¿qué pensaría de ella? No era ninguna acosadora. Solo una chica demasiado tímida como para acercársele y hablarle.

A partir de ese momento, las cosas cambiaron para todos. Emy comenzó a juntarse con Berwald (con la excusa de mostrarle las mínimas heridas que le habían quedado de ese suceso, que consistían en varios rasguños) y éste empezó a apreciar la compañía de una chica, ya que siempre estaba rodeado de hombres con los que trabajaba en un taller. Fue así como empezó la historia de Emy con Berwald. Fue así como Leon tomó la decisión de pasar página y aceptar que su mejor amiga y él no debían estar juntos. Fue así como Leon fue capaz de dar ese paso que cambiaría su destino para siempre.


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

Leon siempre había sabido que era diferente del resto. Su fuerza colosal era un claro signo divino; era la prueba de que era un héroe... Pero, ¿por qué él? No era más que el simple hijo de Anfitrión y Alcmena, un par de campesinos que llevaban una vida de lo más normal y no tenían ninguna relación con los dioses. Entonces, ¿de dónde venía su poder?

Cuando aquella tarde el joven les expresó a sus padres sus ambiciones y dudas, sobre su sueño de llegar a ser un gran héroe, éstos le contaron la verdad. Cómo lo habían encontrado aquella noche abandonado en una cueva y con el medallón que llevaba su nombre y el símbolo de los dioses. Leon se sintió entonces como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Como si todas sus dudas se hubieran disipado... Aunque aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Decidió irse temprano al día siguiente, cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a elevarse por el horizonte. Se despidió de sus padres adoptivos y emprendió el camino hacia el tempo del dios del trueno, donde podría conseguir alguna respuesta.

Leon no esperaba que el camino fuese tan corto. Al menos, esa fue su impresión. Tan absorto estaba en sus idilios sobre su futura vida de héroe que no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que se le había pasado el tiempo. Era ya noche cerrada cuando llegó al templo de Antonio, uno de los más importantes de Grecia y en el que seguramente recibiría la respuesta que esperaba. Eso le habían dicho Anfitrión y Alcmena. No tuvo problemas para entrar. El lugar estaba desierto lo cual le hizo desconfiar al principio pero a medida que se fue acercando a la enorme estatua que había en el centro de la naos fue bajando la guardia. Finalmente llegó a la base, donde se paró a varios metros y se arrodilló en posición suplicante. Le pidió al dios que le diera una respuesta a sus dudas y esperó a que alguna señal le indicara que le había escuchado. Tal y como había esperado, el dios le escuchó y un rayo cayó sobre la estatua, haciendo que ésta cobrara vida. El mismo Antonio le relató entonces cómo fue robado de pequeño de él y de Emma y cómo lo observaron crecer desde lejos. También le contó sobre la existencia de Pegaso, el cual se presentó allí, ante la mirada curiosa de Leon, y rápidamente volvieron a ser inseparables. Sin embargo, había algo que aún inquietaba a Leon...

-Pero... si perdí la inmortalidad, ¿cómo es que aún tengo esta fuerza?

-No lo sabe nadie, Leon -dijo con pesar su padre-. Pero gracias a ella, aún puedes volver a ser un dios.

Leon se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso.

-¿Ser... un dios?

-¡Por supuesto! Y volver con tu familia -añadió el dios del trueno con una sonrisa.

Leon lo pensó unos instantes y terminó por sonreír con ilusión.

-Está decidido, voy a volverme un dios de nuevo... Pero, ¿por dónde empiezo?

-Primero debes encontrar un buen entrenador de héroes. Hay muchos en estos días; ve y encuentra el que mejor se adapte a ti. Debes convertirte en un héroe verdadero para volver al Olimpo.

Leon salió del templo de Antonio encima de Pegaso con las energías renovadas, sintiéndose más fuerte e invencible que nunca.

Poco sabía que arriba, en el firmamento, los planetas se habían ido alineando poco a poco durante todos esos años que él había vivido como un mortal más. Pero aún estaba a tiempo de lograr convertirse en un héroe verdadero y parar a Lovino.

* * *

Aunque Antonio hubiese afirmado que encontrar un entrenador de héroes iba a ser pan comido, Leon se dio cuenta de que el dios no podía estar más equivocado. Allá donde iba, los entrenadores o bien ya estaban bastante ocupados entrenando a otras promesas de héroes (Leon pudo comprobar que ninguno le llegaba a los talones; no eran más que aficionados) o bien no tenían interés en formar a más héroes que afirmaban que iban a acabar mal.

Finalmente, tras haberse recorrido media Grecia en busca de entrenadores (lo cual no le supuso mucho esfuerzo ahora que contaba de nuevo con Pegaso), el joven héroe acabó en la puerta de Yao, un entrenador de héroes que antaño había sido un icono pero no era recordado más que por unos cuantos en esos días. Leon miró dudoso a Pegaso cuando desmontó, sin saber si era buena idea pedirle a alguien que ya nadie conocía que le entrenase.

-Bueno... es mi última esperanza -se dijo antes de alzar la mano y llamar a la única casa de aquella isla tan diminuta a la que Sadik, el último entrenador al que había conocido (y quien al igual que todos los demás le había rechazado) le había remitido.

Durante un momento no pasó nada. Leon miró a Pegaso antes de volver a levantar la mano y disponerse a repetir la llamada. Sin embargo, no fue necesario puesto que la puerta se abrió de golpe y un muchacho que aparentaba su edad le miró con expectación.

-Esto... ¿Eres Yao? -preguntó Leon con duda.

-¿Y tú eres? -levantó una ceja, con desconfianza.

-Venía en busca de Yao el entrenador de héroes, pero creo que me he equivocado -expuso volviendo a echarle un vistazo. Ese, desde luego, no podía ser un entrenador de nada. Si hasta parecía más pequeño que él.

Entonces, como si le hubieran encendido con un interruptor, una enorme sonrisa se formó en los labios de Yao.

-¡Eres un intento de héroe!

-Soy un héroe -le corrigió Leon con soberbia.

Aun así Yao le tomó por el brazo y le hizo pasar hacia dentro de la casa. Leon se dejó tirar, quedándose maravillado cuando se adentraron en el improvisado domicilio. Estaba repleto de objetos que en su día pertenecieron a los héroes más famosos de toda Grecia.

-Hacía décadas que ningún jovencito se presentaba por aquí para solicitarme ayuda; ya me estaba cansando de esperar.

-¿Has dicho décadas? -inquirió Leon sin creerle.

-Sí, ¿por qué? -Yao se giró, sin comprender.

-No puedes tener décadas, ¡hasta diría que eres más joven que yo!

En vez de ofenderse, tal y como el joven héroe había esperado, Yao estalló en risas.

-Me halagas. Pero los semidioses no envejecemos.

-¿Semidioses? Pero... ¿no se supone que los entrenadores de héroes son humanos?

-Veo que sabes poco de la vida -sonrió de lado Yao, provocando que una arruga apareciera en el cejo de Leon-. Pero no te apures, yo te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber para convertirte en el mejor héroe de Grecia.

De esta manera, Leon comenzó un duro entrenamiento que duró meses, durante los cuales perfeccionó y pulió todas las técnicas que hasta entonces había realizado por instinto. Fueron muchas las veces en que le pidió a Yao que le dejara hacer su debut en alguna de las polis más importantes pero el semidiós, quien tan amable se había mostrado en un principio, era estricto y se negaba en rotundo hasta que no fuera perfecto.

Finalmente, un día de finales de primavera, Yao le dio una gran noticia a Leon.

-Hoy iremos a Tebas.

Leon profirió un grito de alegría. Por fin podría darse a conocer como héroe públicamente y empezaría esa vida que tanto ansiaba.

-No tan rápido-le advirtió el mayor-. Debemos estudiar las estrategias dependiendo del tipo de monstruo que pueda aparecer y al que tengas que hacer frente.

Sin embargo, Leon no escuchaba. Estaba más ocupado imaginando cómo empezaría su camino hasta llegar al Olimpo.

-¡Leon!

El grito de Yao le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Eh?

-No estás escuchando -le echó en cara soltando un bufido.

-Bueno... -Leon no desmintió la acusación.

Yao suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Vamos, más te vale estar a la altura.

-¡Por supuesto que estaré a la altura!

Yao no comentó nada. Tutor y aprendiz subieron a lomos del corcel alado y emprendieron el camino hacia Tebas. Cuando estaban llegando a la península Yao comenzó a darle consejos.

-Y por último, nada de dejarte llevar por el calentón del momento, ¿entiendes? Piensa antes de actuar porque-

Sin embargo, un grito no muy lejano proveniente de un pequeño bosque le hizo callar, captando su atención. Un grito que Leon reconocería en cualquier lugar. Pero no podía ser, se dijo, ella estaba segura en la aburrida ciudad de Egio.

-¡Venga, es tu oportunidad! -le instó Yao mientras Pegaso se dirigía hacia el lugar del que procedía el clamor.

Leon sacudió la cabeza y se centró. Se dejó empujar por el entrenador y se acercaron silenciosamente al claro del bosque. Desmontaron de Pegaso y observaron con cautela la escena. Allí, apresada contra un árbol, se encontraba una joven que intentaba defenderse sin conseguirlo de un pesado centauro.

-Es una damisela en apuros-murmuró Yao.

Leon empuñó su espada y dio un paso al frente. Se quedó congelado al confirmar sus sospechas.

No era una damisela cualquiera.

Era Emy.

-¡Alto! -exclamó, entrando en escena.

Tanto el híbrido como la humana se giraron hacia donde había venido la voz. El centauro le miró con molestia, interrumpido. Por su parte, Emy no llegó a vislumbrar nada a causa del robusto centauro pero pudo reconocer perfectamente aquella voz. Y se quedó de piedra. Era la voz del que una vez fue su mejor amigo... para más tarde desaparecer sin despedirse ni nada. Un mejor amigo que salió de su vida de un día a otro. Se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba pero se quedó quieta, esperando que el centauro centrara toda su atención en Leon y así poder escapar de allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Interrumpes -le espetó el centauro.

Pero Leon se acercó aún más, apuntándole con su espada.

-Déjala tranquila -le ordenó.

El centauro estalló en risas. No obstante, dejó espacio a Emy, quien fue a refugiarse lejos de los otros dos, observando desde la distancia. Leon sintió una oleada de alivió al verla a salvo pero no le duró mucho tiempo. El centauro se había adelantado y de un golpe le mandó al otro extremo del claro donde Leon se chocó contra un árbol y quedó ligeramente aturdido. Pero se recuperó rápidamente y contraatacó, arrancando una rama del árbol y lanzándola al centauro. No lo derribó pero sí le dejó unos momentos atontado, momentos que aprovechó para ir y dejarle inconsciente. Yao se acercó a felicitarle y a hacerle notar sus errores pero Leon le pidió con un movimiento de mano que le dejara tranquilo. Se acercó a Emy, quien se planchaba la falda del vestido y rehuía su mirada al notar que se acercaba. No sabía cómo escapar de esa incómoda situación y alzó la mirada cuando Leon estuvo a un par de pasos de ella.

-¿Estás bien?

Emy pensó qué decir, sin responder al momento.

-Vaya, ahora me hablas.

Leon se quedó completamente descolocado. ¿Qué tipo de respuesta era? Desde luego, no la que esperaba.

-¿Perdona?

Emy bufó. Después de todo había decidido responderle con lo primero que había querido decirle desde que Leon se fue en el caso de que se reencontrasen en el futuro. No podía quedarse callada y menos por algo así.

-No te hagas el imbécil. Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero -le fulminó con la mirada.

-Pues no, no tengo ni idea.

La chica frunció el ceño, sin creerse lo caradura que estaba siendo.

-¿Irte de Egio sin avisar a tu supuesta mejor amiga no te dice nada?

Entonces Leon cayó en la cuenta. Sin embargo fue su turno de fruncir ligeramente el ceño, recordando la razón (Berwald) por la que no le había dicho nada cuando se fue.

-Estabas muy ocupada con tu novio entonces, no me ibas a hacer caso.

Lo que Leon no se esperaba fue la reacción de Emy, quien podría jurar que había palidecido y todo ante la mención del novio.

-Yo... no... -murmuró, bajando el tono para volverlo a subir al momento con impotencia-. No puedes decidir por mí lo que iba a hacer o no - le acusó, apretando los puños.

Pero Leon decidió indagar. ¿Qué había pasado con Berwald para que la chica reaccionara así?

-Porque erais, bueno, sois novios, ¿no?

-Sí, éramos novios -repuso escueta-. ¿Algún problema?

Muchos, en realidad. No lo dijo en voz alta. Aunque ese "éramos" significaba que habían cortado...

-Estabais al principio de vuestra relación cuando me fui y nada ni nadie podía interrumpiros. Para eso me ahorraba el viaje -se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros, queriendo saber qué había pasado entre ella y Berwald. Pero a juzgar por el humor de la chica no veía probable que se lo contara.

Cuando Emy fue a replicar Yao intervino, viendo que eso no iba a llevar a ninguna parte.

-Bueno, el futuro héroe y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar y no nos sobra el tiempo como para perderlo con una desagradecida como tú, así que si nos disculpas -la cortó, tomando a Leon del brazo y tirando de él hacia el caballo alado.

Leon se dejó tirar aunque no apartó los ojos de Emy, quien no objetó nada y les vio partir con esa mirada entre la tristeza y el enfado.

-¿No puede esperar lo que sea que vayamos a hacer? -bufó Leon a su entrenador quien respondió con un gesto negativo-. Ya nos veremos -dijo a modo de despedida a la chica, quien asintió con sequedad.

No fue hasta que Pegaso se hubo perdido de vista en el cielo que Emy se permitió relajarse. Sin embargo esos momentos de relajación le duraron poco ya que sintió que una extraña presencia se formaba a su lado. Una a la que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

Emy se giró hacia la voz. Junto a ella, el dios del inframundo le miraba con emoción contenida pero al ver el semblante de Emy alzó una ceja, interrogante.

-Digamos que se puso muy pesado y un héroe intervino-se encogió de hombros.

Lovino soltó un resoplido.

-Te dije que Neso era importante. Me sería muy útil tener al guardián del río de mi parte.

-No lo digas como si no me hubiera esforzado -le replicó Emy cruzándose de brazos-. Tal vez nos hubiéramos entendido si no nos hubieran interrumpido.

-¿Quién fue el que os interrumpió? Puedo mandarle un regalito para agradecerle -Lovino sonrió de esa manera que Emy calificaba como peligrosa.

Dudó antes de hablar, pero cuando lo hizo su tono era seguro.

-Un nuevo héroe; Se llama Leon.

Lovino se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquel nombre. No era uno corriente entre los mortales esos días...

-¿Cómo dices?

-Leon. Y no iba solo -añadió-. Va con un caballo con alas y un entrenador de héroes; no creo que te sea fácil hacerle llegar ese regalito del que hablas.

Sin embargo, el regalito en ese momento era lo de menos.

Sólo había un Leon con un caballo con alas que Lovino conocía. Y no esperaba precisamente que estuviera vivo.

Con fuego en los ojos, el Dios se giró a sus esbirros, quienes llevaban un rato extrañamente callados, y les castigó de una manera bastante sádica.

* * *

-¿Qué te ha parecido, Yao? -preguntó Leon con emoción esa noche, cuando volvieron a la isla del entrenador.

-No ha estado mal para ser tu primer encuentro en la vida real. Eso en cuanto al centauro. En cuanto a la visita a Tebas, bueno, a veces pasa eso de que no hay problemas y simplemente tienes que esperar a que lleguen.

Leon sonrió con emoción. A pesar de que el día en Tebas no había sido de provecho, había tenido tiempo de conocer la polis, mucha más grande que cualquier otra en la que había estado.

-Entonces eso significa que mañana volveremos. Y pasado, y todos los días hasta que lleguen problemas.

-Ya veremos...

Ese ya veremos se tradujo en un sí ya que Leon era muy insistente. Demasiado. Tanto que Yao tuvo que ceder y al día siguiente volvieron a Tebas, y esta vez para quedarse.

Los primeros días allí Leon se sintió fascinado por la ajetreada vida y disfrutó como turista. Pero a la semana de estar allí y no ser de utilidad para nadie ya estaba completamente aburrido. Él, tan acostumbrado a ser conocido por todos y ser solicitado cada vez que alguien necesitaba ayuda, solo era uno más allí. Aunque los problemas no tardaron mucho en llegar.

-¡Un monstruo marino ha secuestrado a una chica! -gritó alguien cerca del ágora.

Todos los que pasaban por allí se acercaron a escuchar y dirigirse a la playa a observar la escena. Leon echó una rápida mirada a Yao, quien asintió, y se subieron en Pegaso para ir enseguida a la playa. Allí, en efecto, un terrible monstruo tenía presa a una joven. Leon sintió cómo el corazón se le encogía al darse cuenta de que se trataba de nuevo de Emy. Sin embargo, esta situación era mucho más peligrosa que la anterior.

-Piensa con detenimiento -le aconsejó Yao cuando Pegaso les dejó en la orilla.

-¡No puedo pensar ahora con detenimiento! ¡No si es ella quien está en peligro! -exclamó, señalando con el brazo hacia Emy, quien realmente no estaba en una situación tan adversa… Solamente era el cebo de otro plan de Lovino. Había accedido (aparte de porque no tenía otra opción) por que tenía la certeza de que Leon podría con eso (a pesar de que Lovino pensaba lo contrario).

Tal y como Emy había previsto, Leon pudo con el monstruo marino. No le fue fácil, hay que admitir, pero el joven héroe consiguió derrotar al enviado de Lovino y rescatarla sin que sufriese ningún daño.

-¿Cómo lo haces que siempre acabas en medio de todo el follón y he de venir a salvarte? -le preguntó Leon, con una sonrisa burlona, mientras la llevaba en brazos hacia la orilla.

Emy se sonrojó, murmurando por lo bajo que no había pedido ayuda de nadie.

Leon la soltó cuando llegaron a la orilla y les separó una marabunta que se echó encima de Leon para llevarlo a la ciudad de vuelta; tenían un nuevo héroe. Emy les vio ir, quedándose en la orilla. Sintiendo cómo su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Oh, oh. Mala señal...

Pero no. No se daría el lujo de enamorarse otra vez, y menos de su amigo. No podía dejar que alguien como él le hiciese tanto daño o más del que Berwald le había hecho...


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

Al igual que cuando vivían en Egio, Leon volvía a estar en boca de todo el mundo. Emy era consciente de eso y se sentía molesta cuando la gente se le acercaba a pedirle autógrafos de Leon o para que le diese algún mensaje después del suceso con el monstruo marino. La habían visto en público con Leon en varias ocasiones y la odiaban al pensar que eran novios a pesar de que tanto él como ella lo habían negado (eso les había dolido a ambos, aunque lo mantuvieran en secreto. Leon pensando que Emy seguía enamorada de Berwald, pues aunque sabía que ya no estaban juntos eso no aseguraba que Emy hubiera dejado de sentir algo por él; y Emy pensando que Leon no la veía más que como a una amiga). Sin embargo, esta vez la molestia no era como antes. Cuando alguien se le acercaba en Egio, Emy respondía molesta. Ni que fuera la única amiga de Leon, ya podrían preguntarle a alguien más, solía pensar. Nunca le vio como nada más que un amigo. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado y Emy se estremecía al darse cuenta de que lo que sentía cada vez que alguna chica se le acercaba a hablarle sobre Leon eran celos (Leon ya había dado a entender que solo le gustaban las chicas en su día, por eso no le molestaba tanto que se le acercaran chicos a hablarle del tema).

-¿Otra vez?

La voz de Lovino iba cargada de desagrado. Emy rodó los ojos, asintiendo. Se giró al dios, sentando en un improvisado asiento en lo alto de una montaña desde donde veían cómo Leon era vitoreado por acabar con varios monstruos que Lovino le acababa de enviar. Como era de esperar, Leon había conseguido vencerlos y ahora era aclamado una vez más.

-Al parecer es invencible -Emy se cruzó de brazos, sonrojándose ligeramente al afirmar eso.

Lovino captó ese detalle y se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¿Así que te sientes atraída por él?

-¡No he dicho eso!

-Tus mejillas te delatan.

Emy se las tapó rápidamente con las manos lo cual hizo reír ligeramente al Dios.

-Pero no olvides que es un tío. Todos se acaban yendo detrás de la más guapa y la más simpática.

Emy perdió el color que se había instalado en sus mejillas con ese simple comentario que hacía referencia a su pasado tormentoso con Berwald.

-Que me atraiga no significa que quiera nada con él. Aprendí bien la lección.

-Y tanto. Mira que ofrecer tu vida a cambio de la de él… -rodó los ojos.

-¡Estaba enamorada, ¿vale?! Cuando lo estás haces locuras.

Lovino quiso replicarle a eso… Pero no podía. Era el menos indicado para hacerlo. Después de todo, estaba llevando a cabo un plan que le había llevado años solamente para ganarse el amor de la diosa del matrimonio (aunque no lo estuviese haciendo de la manera más romántica posible…).

-Como sea, lo importante ahora es hacerle caer.

Emy suspiró, asintiendo. Tenía que obedecer al Dios, por más que le doliera. Quería vivir y le interesaba recuperar el control sobre su alma cuanto antes. Así que más le valía apoyar a Lovino en ese estúpido plan de quitar a Leon de en medio (cosa imposible, a juzgar por la larga trayectoria que ya tenía el héroe. Solo un verdadero desastre podría hacerle caer) y recuperar por fin su libertad; su vida. Entonces, una alocada idea cruzó su mente y Emy la sopesó. Era la excusa perfecta para estar con Leon y que Lovino no la molestara (mucho). Aunque tenía que fingir muy bien para que eso funcionara.

-¿Y si…-Lovino, con su cara de mala leche despegó la mirada del espectáculo que ofrecía la polis de Tebas y la centró en Emy, quien le miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos. No estaba seguro si era de emoción o de nervios, pero hasta ese momento nunca lo había visto- distrajera a Leon lo suficiente como para que pudieras llevar a cabo tu plan?

-Me interesa eso, sigue contando. Soy todo oídos -la alentó Lovino, en cuyos labios se había esbozado una sonrisa ambiciosa.

-Pongamos que nos hacemos muy amigos o algo así y le entretengo, especialmente el día del plan… ¿Tendría menos tiempo mi condena?

-Es una buena oferta, no puedo negarlo. ¿Pero cómo vas a entretenerle mientras el mundo se vuelve un caos? Lo notará y querrá ir a salvar el día.

-No lo sé, ya pensaré algo.

-No puedes pensar sobre la marcha, Emy. Necesito un plan seguro. Hasta que no lo encuentres no hay trato. Ve haciéndote muy cercana a él o lo que sea mientras se te ocurre algo.

Lovino zanjó el tema y se fue de allí, dejándola sola. Emy suspiró y se sentó en una de esas piedras que le habían servido antes de asiento mientras observaba a Leon luchar con los monstruos. Pensó en cómo podría hacer para embaucar a su amigo y mantenerle ocupado y alejado del mundo durante un día. Y, más importante, cómo lo haría para no enamorarse de él (pues ya estaba empezando a sentir esos primeros síntomas de cuando alguien te gusta. Esos celos no habían sido más que el principio). Entonces, comenzó a recordar…

Recordó lo triste que estuvo al enterarse de que Leon se había marchado de Egio sin decirle nada. A ella, a quien él había considerado una de sus mejores amigas. Supuso que al final se trataba de una amiga más. Una en la que no pensó cuando fue a despedirse de otros (de quienes sí oyó que él había ido a despedirse). Fue Berwald quien la tuvo que aguantar con el ánimo decaído varios días hasta que finalmente acabó enterrando el dolor causado por su amigo de infancia y continuó su vida. No podía quejarse en cuanto al amor; estaba con el hombre del que llevaba tiempo enamorada. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que tal vez esa unión no fuese la idónea para ella. Al principio todo había sido muy bonito, pero con el tiempo ella se dio cuenta de que apenas tenía cosas en común con Berwald y rápidamente se quedaban sin conversaciones. A pesar de todo, se querían mucho mutuamente. Todo iba bien en sus vidas hasta que el destinó los separó. A causa de un accidente en el taller, Berwald murió en cuestión de segundos y Emy, sin poder soportarlo, se dirigió al inframundo a rogar por la vida de su amado, quien era demasiado joven para estar muerto. Lovino se planteó su propuesta y llegaron a un trato. Emy aceptó sin pensárselo y de esta manera Berwald volvió a la vida. Pero poco les duró la felicidad; una joven llegó al poco a la ciudad y se convirtió en el centro de miradas de todo el mundo. No había nadie que no hubiera escuchado hablar de esa chica tan encantadora llamada Tina. Todos querían conquistarla y estar con ella. Berwald no fue la excepción. Se sintió muy atraído por ella desde el primero momento en que la vio y no dudó en dejar a Emy por esa forastera, que es lo que era realmente. Nadie sabía quién era ni de dónde venía, más allá de cómo se llamaba y que quería empezar una vida tranquila, apartada del ajetreo de las grandes polis. Emy, desolada, se fue de Egio, sin poder soportar verles a los dos tan felices, pues Berwald acabó ganándose el corazón de la forastera, y Lovino fue en su busca al enterarse, queriendo cobrarse su parte del trato.

-No puedo dejar que pase esto otra vez -se dijo en voz alta, levantándose para bajar a la polis. No le gustaba quedarse sola con sus pensamientos. Siempre acababa pensando en épocas de su vida que desearía poder olvidar-. Y menos que sea Leon el causante.

Para cuando había llegado a la falda de la montaña, Emy se enteró de que esa noche harían una gran fiesta en el ágora para celebrar la victoria de Leon. Se dirigió a la villa de su amigo mientras ideaba un plan en su cabeza sobre cómo lograr que Leon la creyera hasta el final sin que ella cayera en su propio juego.

Cuando llegó se topó con una escena curiosa: Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y del interior provenía un griterío de muchachas. Emy se acercó a mirar y no se sorprendió al ver a Leon en el centro de un amplio grupo de chicas. Hizo caso omiso de los celos que le daban ver a Leon rodeado de tantas chicas y se fijó en que Yao intentaba sin éxito echarlas. Finalmente consiguió llamar su atención y Emy no llegó a escuchar bien lo que decía, pero Yao consiguió lo que esperaba: Todas las chicas salieron de la villa tan rápido como habían entrado y en cuestión de segundos se quedaron totalmente solos. Hasta Yao había desaparecido. Emy aprovechó esa extraña casualidad y cerró la puerta. Estaba sola… O eso parecía.

-Venga, ya se han ido todas, no tienes por qué seguir ahí escondido -replicó, mirando a Leon escondido tras una cortina.

Al oírla él salió de su escondite y miró alrededor para asegurarse de que realmente se habían quedado los dos solos.

-¿Dónde han ido?

Emy se encogió de hombros, yendo a sentarse en un diván.

-Ni idea. Yao ha gritado algo y todas se han ido.

-Hemos quedarnos en vernos más tarde -le informó, recolocándose la ropa-. Cuando todas las chicas hayan desaparecido y pueda salir sin problema de aquí.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy? -preguntó casual, mirándole de reojo, sin querer pensar en todas esas muchachas.

-Hoy he tenido el día tranquilo, aparte de todas esas acosadoras. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Emy pensó en el plan que había ideado con Lovino y se sintió culpable. Pero no le hacía daño a Leon. De hecho ese plan era para mantenerlo entretenido y que no se metiera en los de dios de los muertos.

-Nada en especial. A diferencia de ti, el resto de los mortales llevamos una vida aburrida -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Leon soltó una carcajada.

-Pero qué dices, si debe de ser un lujo. Todo el día sin hacer nada importante y sin responsabilidades.

-Bueno, pero esta es la vida que querías -le reprochó ella-. Siendo un héroe y teniendo responsabilidades.

-Sí... solo que a veces me gustaría poder tener tiempo para mí. Bueno, para estar tranquilo. Solo o contigo, me da igual -añadió, sonrojándose un poco.

Emy se sonrojó al verlo hacerlo y agachó la mirada.

-Ya sabes que puedes venir a verme cuando quieras. Aunque más bien cuando puedas.

Sabía que no era así. Sabía que en cualquier momento podía aparecer Lovino y hacer lo que quisiera como encargarle nuevos trabajos. Sin embargo, no estaba mal fingir que todo estaba bien.

-Lo necesito. Un respiro -explicó, soltando un quejido-. Algo que me saque de lo que ya se ha convertido en rutina. Más que nada lo que hago es solucionar problemas de la gente y a veces me enfrento contra algún monstruo o cualquier amenaza- tras un silencio corto, añadió-. También necesito. Necesitaba -se corrigió, sonriendo ligeramente- un respiro de Yao. Supongo que ahora me estará buscando por toda la ciudad. Hemos quedado en vernos en el ágora, aunque has aparecido tú aquí… Y no es como que pueda echarte ni nada. Una pena para Yao.

Emy sonrió divertida.

-Te estoy arrastrando por el camino del mal.

-Le diré eso a Yao cuando me pille y me obligue a decirle dónde he estado.

Emy sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo aún más.

-¿Te apetece salir fuera un rato?

-¿Fuera? Seremos abordados a cada paso en las calles -hizo una mueca-. Además, ¿y si nos encontramos a Yao?

-Yao esto, Yao lo otro -rodó los ojos-. Confía en mí. Ya verás cómo no nos aborda nadie, ¿eh?

Leon terminó por ceder. De esa manera, el par de amigos pasaron toda la tarde juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Fueron a una obra de teatro y al caer la noche volvieron a la villa del héroe, al jardín para ser exactos. Hacía una noche despejada y se veían claramente las estrellas. Emy suspiró al darse cuenta de que ese era el momento para proponerle a Leon irse con ella lejos (mientras Lovino se hacía con el control del Olimpo), solo que no sabía cómo sacar el tema sin romper ese ambiente tan tranquilo que se había creado entre ellos.

-Oye, ¿todo bien?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-No sé, es como si estuvieras pensando en cosas que te preocupan -Leon hizo una mueca.

Emy sonrió levemente, asintiendo.

-No seas idiota. Pensaba ... que estaría bien poder hacer esto más a menudo. Ya sabes, estar tú y yo solos.

Aunque Emy sabía que el propósito de ese plan era mantener a su amigo alejado de la ciudad, no pudo evitar sentir cómo sus mejillas la delataban una vez más y se volvían rosadas. Por toda respuesta, Leon asintió con una sonrisa demasiado sincera lo cual hizo sentir a Emy peor de lo que ya se sentía. Recordó cuando en Egio le preocupaba que alguien pudiese aprovecharse de Leon y se dio cuenta con horror que se había convertido en ese tipo persona que tanto había temido que se cruzara en la vida de su amigo.

-¡Me encantaría! ¿Sabes? Has cambiado mucho.

-¿En qué? -Emy aguantó la respiración, asustada de que Leon hubiera notado algo sobre su alianza con Lovino.

-Insistes por vernos y propones cuando quedar. Antes era yo quien hacía eso.

Emy sonrió, relajándose.

-Entonces es un buen cambio.

-Un muy buen cambio.

El silencio se hizo durante unos momentos en los que ambos se quedaron mirando al otro. Emy pensando en la culpa que sentía al estar ocultándole a su amigo sobre su relación de subordinación con el dios del inframundo y todo a lo que él era ajeno mientras que Leon quería preguntarle tantas cosas que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Aunque tal vez lo adecuado sería el principio. Así que fue a lo que más le preocupaba.

-Quería preguntarte esto desde hace tiempo… ¿Qué pasó con Berwald?

Emy se quedó de piedra. El recuerdo de Berwald le dio náuseas. Le hizo sentir un malestar, arruinando ese bonito momento.

-No tienes que contarme si no quieres -suspiró Leon viendo su reacción.

-No -le cortó con decisión. Leon siempre había estado ahí para ella. Y merecía saber la verdad. Aunque ésta fuera solo a medias-. Sí quiero contártelo. Yo… Berwald me dejó -admitió con dolor-. Conoció a una chica más guapa y con mejor personalidad que yo y fue a por ella.

Leon frunció el ceño. A pesar de que siempre le había dolido que Emy hubiera elegido a Berwald por encima de él, más le dolía que ella sufriera por el rubio.

-Si te dejó por eso es que es rematadamente estúpido -declaró con un tono totalmente serio.

Emy se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿Sabes? Tal vez fuera lo que tenía que pasar…

-No sé, se te veía tan feliz con él… Aunque si tan idiota es, mejor no perder tiempo con él.

Ella asintió, de acuerdo con él.

-Me hizo mucho daño, pero supongo que así es la vida.

-Yo nunca te haría daño -declaró Leon con total sinceridad.

-Lo sé -asintió, sintiendo una oleada de cariño por su amigo.

Se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se habían ido acercando y que sus bocas no estaban muy lejos la una de las otras. El momento en que se unieran era inminente. Emy cerró los ojos y esperó a que Leon diese el paso final, aunque una voz histérica les cortó todo el rollo.

-¡LEON!

El nombrado pegó un salto al escuchar su nombre en un tono tan reprochable como ese y Emy abrió los ojos del golpe, sobresaltada. Encima de Pegaso un muy cabreado Yao los fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!?

Leon sintió cómo la rabia hervía en su interior y pensó en qué hacer o decir para expresarle a su entrenador que ese no era el mejor momento para regañarle por escaquearse un día. Emy por su parte se sentía paralizada (y bastante avergonzada) por lo que consiguió articular una despedida y se fue de allí mientras Yao seguía regañando a Leon, quien se había girado y la miraba irse de allí. Definitivamente, debían hacer más eso de estar los dos solos y olvidarse de todo lo demás.


	4. Parte IV

**Parte IV**

Mientras Lovino terminaba de darle las instrucciones del plan que debía ejecutar a la perfección (ya que era la víspera del día tan esperado por el dios) y así poder ganar su libertad, Emy pensaba en toda la culpa que llevaba sintiendo desde que había vuelto Leon a su vida. En todas las veces que le había sonreído y asegurado que todo iba bien mientras todo formaba parte del malvado plan de Lovino. Que nada había sido espontáneo hasta esos últimos días en los que había decidido quitarse la máscara y ser ella misma. Que le debía una explicación, disculparse y, aunque no se lo merecía, ganarse su perdón.

-¡Emy!

La rubia pegó un salto. Lovino la estaba mirando con desesperación y las flamas infernales le envolvían todo su cuerpo, señal clara de que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás prestando atención? ¡Como algo vaya mal no recuperarás jamás tu libertad y me encargaré de que Leon no sobreviva a mi plan!

Emy sintió cómo se le caía el alma a los pies y asintió con fuerza.

-Todo irá a la perfección.

-Más te vale. Un solo error y perderás a Leon y tu libertad.

Volvió a asentir, dándose cuenta de que tenía que tener éxito a toda costa. Un simple error no significaría solamente el adiós a su vida, sino también a la de Leon, tan ajeno a lo que estaba pasando.

-Ve con él ahora y llévatelo lejos de aquí.

-De acuerdo.

Lovino desapareció, yendo al inframundo a continuar sus despiadados planes allí, mientras que ella se encaminó hacia la villa del héroe. Al final, después de ese encuentro interrumpido en el jardín de Leon había habido otros más pero siempre estaban con alguien más, generalmente Yao. Así fue cómo Emy terminó de ganarse toda la confianza de Leon. Ya podía pedirle lo que quisiera, que Leon cedería. Así que pensó en cómo idear una excusa lo suficientemente verosímil como para que Leon la siguiera lejos de allí sin cuestionar nada. Sin embargo, nada sólido se le ocurría. Solo ideas muy fáciles de desmontar. Aunque… sólo había algo que no podía fallar.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó con impaciencia a que le abrieran. Para su mala suerte fue Yao quien abrió. El semidiós la miró con desagrado y se cruzó de brazos.

-Leon. ¿Dónde está? Necesito hablar con él.

Yao la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo con una mueca de molestia.

-Es tarde para visitas -dijo simplemente con un tono gélido.

-¡Pero es importante!

-¡Es más importante que descanse! ¡Sobre todo de víboras como tú!

-¿Qué pasa, Yao?

Al escuchar gritos provenientes de la entrada, Leon se había acercado a ver qué ocurría. Emy sintió cómo el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago se apretaba más al verle; al notar cómo su expresión de desconcierto se dulcificaba al notarla ahí en la puerta y acercarse con ilusión en los ojos.

-¿Por qué le gritas, Yao? Es Emy.

-Como si eso importara. Tienes que descansar. Ya te verá mañana -decidió Yao tras echarle una mirada de odio a la chica.

Fue a cerrar la puerta en las narices de la joven pero Leon tomó la puerta y la sostuvo con firmeza, impidiendo que lo hiciera. Yao, más que harto, se giró a él y le enfrentó.

-¿¡Qué parte de que te verá mañana no entiendes!?

-¿¡Qué parte de que es Emy no entiendes!? ¡A ella jamás la echaría!

Emy se mordió el labio, esperando que Leon siguiera pensando eso después de haberla oído.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Si tanto la prefieres a ella quédate con ella! -sentenció con la mirada ensombrecida antes de abrir la puerta del todo y salir de allí dándole un empujón a Emy al pasar por su lado, desapareciendo de allí.

-No le hagas caso, ya volverá -Leon le quitó importancia con la mano, sin mirar al semidiós desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche-. Vamos, entra.

Emy asintió, haciendo tal y como le había pedido. Leon cerró la puerta soltando un suspiro, intentando calmarse, y se giró a ella.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto. Yao es… estricto. Pero da igual, prefiero tenerte que-

-Leon -le cortó la chica, sin tiempo para escuchar cosas sobre Yao. Después de todo no era la vida del otro la que peligraba-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Pensó que a la mierda Lovino. No podía echar a perder su relación con Leon por culpa de un estúpido sacrificio que hizo por alguien que la dejó tirada al conocer a una extraña. Quería vivir su propia vida y ser feliz con su amigo. Sin embargo, seguía perteneciendo a Lovino. Aunque al menos aún podía avisar a Leon del peligro que le acechaba y que se había ido cerniendo poco a poco sobre él y así salvarlo. Ella ya no tenía salvación, pero él sí si le indicaba cómo burlar al dios del inframundo.

Emy comenzó a contarle toda la verdad. Cómo Berwald había muerto y cómo ella había entregado su alma para que él se salvara y cómo más tarde éste la había dejado por una chica más amable y guapa que ella. Cómo había tenido que ir haciendo trabajos sucios para ayudar a Lovino a llevar a cabo su plan. Cómo le había engañado a él desde el primer momento en que se volvieron a encontrar pero que en esos últimos días había sido ella misma.

Cuando Emy terminó su relato miró con expectación a Leon. Éste permaneció callado. Había agachado la mirada a medida que Emy iba confesándole cómo casi todas las veces que se habían visto ella había actuado cual títere siguiendo órdenes de Lovino.

-Por favor, Leon di algo -pidió al cabo de un tiempo que no estaba segura si eran segundos o minutos.

Leon alzó la mirada y la observó en silencio. Se aclaró la garganta y le preguntó con un hilo de voz:

-¿Es eso cierto?

Emy abrió la boca para decirle que sí, que a pesar de todo, era cierto. Que no había sido su intención traicionarle de esa manera, pero quería su libertad. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a emitir sonido alguno. El dios de los muertos acababa de aparecer de la nada detrás de ellos y la había atado y amordazado mientras sonreía de manera extraña.

-Claro que es cierto. Sólo alguien tan tonta como Emy se atrevería a venir aquí esta noche y contarte toda la verdad.

Emy se sacudió, queriendo liberarse de las ataduras pero era en vano. Leon la observó, sintiéndose traicionado, y volvió a mirar a Lovino.

-Entonces… ¿Piensas tomar el control del Monte Olimpo?

Lovino afiló la mirada aunque asintió.

-Y no vas a interferir.

-Eso está por ver -le retó el joven.

-¿Estás seguro? Te recuerdo que la vida de Emy está en mis manos.

Emy sacudió la cabeza, dándole a entender que ella era lo de menos. Que él debía luchar por el Olimpo y no doblegarse ante Lovino.

-¿Qué le pasará a ella?

-Nada. Si dejas tus poderes durante un día.

Emy se sacudió esta vez con más fuerza, llamando la atención de Leon. Lágrimas de frustración caían por sus mejillas. Supo que eso podía pasar. Que se arriesgaba yendo a la villa de Leon y contándole todo. No obstante no había esperado que Lovino fuese a manipularle con un truco tan sucio como ese. Leon no debía aceptar. Pasase lo que pasase, no debía dejar sus poderes.

-Está bien -Leon aceptó con un tono de voz bajo pero firme.

Lovino sonrió y le tendió la mano. Tras echar una última mirada a Emy, quien le miraba con dolor, Leon le tomó la mano, sellando el pacto con el dios. Éste sonrió con sadismo y desapareció de allí, dando por finalizado el tema de la amenaza que representaba Leon y liberando a la chica de sus ataduras, quien se dirigió hacia Leon, quien se sentía bastante débil de golpe y se había arrodillado. Ella se acuclilló junto a él y le pidió disculpas, sin poder controlar las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos a causa de la culpa y el dolor al ver lo que había pasado.

-Déjame solo -pidió él en voz baja, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

Emy sollozó más si era posible, pero obedeció. Le dejó solo y salió de la villa, intentando avisar al mayor número de habitantes de Tebas del posible del desastre que estaba por llegar.

Por otra parte, muy lejos ya de allí, Lovino se dirigió hacia donde los titanes estaban encerrados, en mitad del mar, y presenció cómo los planetas se terminaban de alinear y así pudo desvelarse el lugar exacto.

-¡Titanes! ¿Quién os encarceló ahí?

-¡Antonio! -Rugieron todos.

Lovino sonrió con malicia y prosiguió.

-¡Yo os liberaré y así podréis acabar con él!

Los titanes volvieron a rugir, esta vez completamente de acuerdo con las palabras del dios, quien con sus poderes consiguió dejarlos libres y los dirigió hacia el Olimpo. Rápidamente, toda Grecia se convirtió en un caos y todo el mundo fue a los puertos para huir en barcos de allí, pues la situación era incontrolable. Ni siquiera los muchos héroes que estaban por debajo de Leon pudieron contra la amenaza titánica. Fue en una de esas largas colas para tomar un barco y huir que Emy consiguió dar con Yao, a quien había estado buscando desesperadamente desde que Leon la había echado.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Yao con desagrado.

-¡Leon te necesita!

-Leon no me necesita; ya te tiene a ti, que eres mucho más importante -le reprochó con acidez.

-¡Ha perdido sus poderes y va a luchar contra los titanes! ¡Eres el único que puede detenerle y hacerle entrar en razón!

Entonces Yao sí que reaccionó. La siguió y volvieron a la villa del héroe, aunque no lo encontraron allí. Lo que sí que encontraron fue a Pegaso atado en el establo. Con cuidado, Yao lo consiguió liberarlo (Emy estaba segura que eso había sido obra de Lovino, no había duda) y él y la chica se subieron a lomos del animal, buscando de manera más rápida a Leon.

-¡Allí está! -La chica lo divisó cerca de un templo, donde Leon estaba siendo golpeado por un gran cíclope. En ese momento fue lanzado contra las escaleras y ahí se quedó tendido, sin sentirse capaz de ponerse en pie.

-¡Leon! -Yao se acercó a él corriendo una vez que Pegaso les dejó en tierra firme y Emy no tardó en seguirle.

El héroe le agradeció que hubiera vuelto y Yao se puso a animarle aunque cuando Leon vio a Emy allí apartó la mirada y la ignoró, centrándose en entrenador. Eso le sentó fatal a la chica, aunque no podía culparlo. Sintió de nuevo lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se esforzó por no llorar.

-Venga, usa la cabeza y derrótalo -le instó Yao a Leon-. No sólo con fuerza se puede derrotar a un monstruo, lo sabes.

Leon se puso en pie haciendo un esfuerzo y pensó en cómo lograr el control de la situación a pesar de no tener su fuerza. En ese momento el cíclope se agachó y lo tomó con una mano. Leon tuvo tiempo de tomar un trozo de madera incendiado que le pillaba a mano y cuando el monstruo estaba a punto de comérselo Leon le hincó la madera en el ojo. Al instante lo soltó el cíclope, profiriendo gritos agónicos, y el héroe cayó en una carreta de paja, amortiguando el daño, en la cual había una cuerda que tomó sin pensárselo. Aprovechando que la atención del cíclope estaba centrada en su ojo, Leon le ató las piernas con la cuerda y así él cíclope, sin ver ni poder moverse bien, se precipitó por una escarpadura. Antes de caer golpeó a Leon y éste fue lanzado contra una columna del templo cercano, la cual ya de por sí estaba endeble. Pero al ser golpeada por el joven se tambaleó, terminando de romperse.

-¡Leon! ¡Cuidado!

Emy, viendo que iba a caer justo encima de su amigo se lanzó encima de él y lo apartó de un empujón. De esa manera la columna la atrapó a ella en lugar de al joven.

Todo fue muy rápido para Leon pero al ser consciente de lo que acababa de pasar, entró en pánico.

-¡Emy!¡NOOO!

Tal y como había pactado con Lovino, al ser herida la chica Leon recuperó su fuerza sobrehumana y se apresuró a retirar la gran columna de encima de su amiga y la lanzó por la escarpadura por la que había caído el ciclope. A continuación se arrodilló junto a Emy, mirándola con desesperación, y la tomó en brazos con cuidado.

-¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?

Emy esbozó una sonrisa débil.

-Hay que estar realmente enamorado de alguien para hacer locuras.

-Aún estás a tiempo de frustrar los planes de Lovino -le recordó la chica con un tono de voz cada vez más débil.

-Yo cuidaré de ella -le prometió Yao, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Leon se mordió el labio, sin querer separarse de Emy estando ella tan gravemente herida. Pero sabía que sería peor para todos si nadie le paraba los pies al dios del inframundo. Sólo él podía hacerlo.

-Está bien. Iré -asintió.

Emy le dedicó una última sonrisa, deseándole suerte.

Leon se subió encima de Pegaso de un salto y se dirigió hacia la cima del Monte Olimpo. Cuando llegó Lovino estaba regodeándose por su victoria y se lo echaba en cara a Antonio, quien estaba cubierto en lava y hielo a causa de los titanes. El resto de dioses estaban encadenados y eran golpeados por Ernald y Peter quienes disfrutaban del sufrimiento ajeno. Sólo Emma no estaba encadenada ni prisionera, pero sufría al ver el caos en el que se había convertido su residencia y le rogaba a Lovino que parase eso, pero éste le hacía caso omiso.

-¡Tú!

Lovino se dio la vuelta y se le congeló la sonrisa en los labios al ver ahí a Leon. Eso solo podía significar que todo su pan se había ido a la mierda.

Leon destrozó con un golpe de espada las cadenas de los otros dioses y quedaron libres al instante. Consiguió liberar también a Antonio, quien se lo agradeció y juntos echaron de allí a los titanes, mandándolos a todos muy lejos de allí gracias a la fuerza de Leon.

-Al menos aún tengo un premio de consolación. Hay alguien a quien conoces bien que se muere por verme -le recordó Lovino tomando su carro para volver al inframundo.

Leon, quien ya se había subido encima de Pegaso para perseguirle, se paró de golpe al recordar a Emy. Durante todo ese rato había estado centrado solamente en destrozar el plan del dios de los muertos y se había olvidado de todo lo demás.

-Emy -murmuró.

Con rapidez dirigió a Pegaso hacia el templo junto al que se encontraba Emy con Yao. Leon nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida. Hasta entonces siempre había podido controlar de alguna manera lo que ocurría. Pero esta vez se trataba de algo que se escapaba de su control. Algo tan frágil como una vida humana. La vida de Emy, lo cual era peor.

-¡Emy! -gritó cuando Pegaso aterrizó. Se bajó de un salto y corrió hacia la chica. Sin embargo, un nudo se hizo en su estómago cuando Yao lo miró con una mirada cargada de tristeza.

-No podía aguantar más el dolor-explicó Yao-. Lo siento.

Leon se agachó junto al cuerpo inerte de la chica, ya carente de vida, y la envolvió en un abrazo, el más amargo de su vida. Sintió un escalofrío al notar lo fría que se había vuelto su piel. Lloró en silencio, olvidándose de la gloria reciente en el Olimpo.

-Hay cosas que no puedes cambiar -dijo Yao, a modo de consuelo.

Leon no dijo nada al momento. Pensó en lo injusto que era todo, tanto para Emy como para él, y tomó una decisión.

-Sí puedo -afirmó con seguridad, apretando con fuerza el cuerpo de Emy. No dejaría que Lovino se saliera con la suya. No dejaría que Emy fuera el premio de consolación de nadie.


	5. Parte V

**Parte V**

-¡Estábamos tan cerca!

Lovino propinó un puñetazo contra la mesa en la que había mapas y planes. Todo su plan se había ido al traste por culpa de Emy y Leon y no podía estar más cabreado. Adiós a tantos años de esfuerzos para gobernar el Olimpo y darle a Antonio lo que siempre se había merecido. Adiós a una vida plena junto a la mujer a la que siempre había amado...

-¡Todo habría sido perfecto si esa estúpida de Emy no hubiera decidido contar la verdad y no se hubiese dejado herir!

Ernald y Peter se miraban asustados, sin querer decir nada por miedo a enojar más al Dios.

-Y ahora no podré volver a ver a Emma jamás y tendré que seguir aquí solo mientras ella continúa con ese estúpido de Antonio.

De repente se oyó un ruido proveniente de otra parte del inframundo que poco a poco se incrementó hasta que la pared cercana a Lovino fue destrozada y Leon apareció llevando al Cancerbero, realmente enfadado.

-¿¡Dónde está!?

Lovino hizo una mueca de fastidio. Realmente tenía ganas de estrangular al héroe, pero se consolaba sabiendo que Leon estaba igual de dolido que él.

-Donde debe estar.

Leon bajó del animal y se acercó al dios, tomándole por los hombros y zarandeándole.

-¡Déjala ir!

-¡Cálmate! No eres el único que ha perdido a alguien importante -se zafó de su agarre sin dificultad.

-Dudo que tú sepas lo que es que alguien te importe.

Decidió pasar eso por alto y le indicó con un gesto de mano que le siguiera.

-Mira, ahí la tienes -le mostró el lago donde se encontraban todas las almas de los muertos.

-¡Emy! -exclamó Leon al reconocer la de su amiga. Se agachó para llegar hasta ella pero nada más sumergir las manos en el agua su piel envejeció a una súbita velocidad.

-Yo que tú no me metía ahí -comentó.

Leon sacó las manos y se las miró, sorprendido al ver que volvían a ser como antes.

-Tiene lo que merecía.

-No se merecía esto -Leon le fulminó con la mirada, volviéndose a él-. Nadie merece la muerte, por muy grave que sea lo que haya hecho.

-Me traicionó. Me debía lealtad a mí, quien era el dueño de su alma, ¡claro que se merece estar muerta!

-Ella merecía ser libre. Merecía vivir una vida digna -le espetó, poniéndose en pie.

-Yo iba a darle esa libertad cuando acabara el día de hoy.

-Pensabas utilizarla hasta el final y dejarla otra vez destrozada, sabiendo que la reconcomería la culpa por traicionarme a mí, su mejor amigo.

Lovino no lo negó; solo se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.

-Te crees que mi vida es muy fácil y que he hecho lo que he hecho solo por diversión, ¿verdad? No tienes ni idea de todo por lo que he pasado. Todo por culpa de ese capullo de Antonio.

-Estás celoso de lo poderoso que es.

-No será tan poderoso cuando los titanes han podido derrotarle de una manera tan sencilla.

-Tú les ayudaste a llegar hasta el Olimpo, ¿¡cómo esperabas no pillarle desprevenido!?

-¡Antonio no debería estar al mando del Olimpo! ¡Yo solamente iba a hacer justicia!

-Eres un amargado. No tienes que pagar con la gente que tu vida sea una mierda.

-Es una mierda por culpa de Antonio.

Aunque… a ti te gustan los tratos… -recordó. Lovino le miró enarcando una ceja, sin saber el porqué de ese cambio de tema-. Hagamos uno. Me cambio por Emy. Yo me quedo y ella se va.

-No, lo veo demasiado fácil -sacudió la cabeza, sin interés en la propuesta.

-Pues… yo me lanzo a la laguna a salvarla. Si llego hasta ella, la dejas ir.

-Hecho -sonrió de lado Lovino, teniendo por seguro que no sería capaz de llegar hasta ella antes de morir.

Leon tomó su mano para fijar el trato y se lanzó en busca de Emy. Tal y como Lovino sabía, a medida que Leon se iba sumergiendo más y más su piel se iba arrugando y él envejecía. Sin embargo, Leon no tenía tiempo que perder preocupándose por eso. No le importaba lo que le pasara con tal de llegar a Emy. Lovino sonreía mirando la escena con expectación, sabiendo que al tratarse de un mortal, la vida de Leon estaba llegando a su fin y en esos momentos las 3 moiras se debían encontrar extendiendo su hilo de la vida para cortarlo y ponerle fin. Sin embargo… Leon llegó hasta Emy y de esa manera su hilo de la vida se volvió imposible de cortar.

-¿Pero qué? -murmuró Lovino viendo cómo Leon ascendía hacia él, trayendo consigo el alma de Emy y con el aura dorada de los dioses-. ¡Se supone que deberías estar muerto! ¿Por qué no estás muerto?

Leon le miró con seriedad. Al tocar a Emy no solo había ganado el trato con el dios, sino que se había convertido en un verdadero héroe; había vuelto a ser un dios y así había recuperado su inmortalidad.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Leon, ese no era el trato! ¡Tú te quedabas y ella se iba!

Leon le calló con un puñetazo, mandándolo directo a la laguna. Echó una última mirada a Peter y Ernald, quienes miraban con temor hacia la laguna sin atreverse a acercarse a ver qué le ocurría al dios cuyos gritos indicaban que estaba siendo acosado por las almas de los muertos.

Leon volvió al mundo de los vivos y se sintió orgulloso al ver cómo Yao le miraba con asombro al haber alcanzado la inmortalidad y haber traído de vuelta a la chica.

-¡Lo has logrado!

Leon asintió, sonriéndole con emoción contenida. Se agachó junto al cuerpo de Emy y depositó su alma en ella. Pronto la vida volvió a inundarla y su cuerpo adquirió de nuevo color. Sonrió al verla abrir los ojos y soltó un suspiro de alivio, quitándose un gran peso de encima.

-Bienvenida -le sonrió-. Perdona por no haberme dado más prisa en volver junto a ti.

La joven sonrió levemente.

-¿Cómo…? -preguntó sin entender, sorprendida al notar el aura dorada alrededor de su amigo, entendiendo al instante qué significaba eso. Sintió orgullo por él pero la punzada de dolor fue más grande, aunque se calló. No quería estropear ese momento. El gran momento en la vida de Leon.

-Hay que estar realmente enamorado para hacer locuras.

Emy sonrió, dejándose incorporar por el chico. Leon sonrió mientras la ayudaba a tenerse en pie tras comprobar rápidamente que no estaba herida ni nada y la abrazó con cariño antes de apretar con más fuerza. No sabía cuánto había necesitado ese abrazo hasta que la estrechó en sus brazos. Soltó una risa de puro nerviosismo.

-¿Qué te hace gracia? -preguntó ella, separándose un poco para mirarle a la cara.

Leon sacudió la cabeza.

-Durante un largo rato he creído que no volvería a estar contigo. Que no habría un mañana para los dos.

Emy alzó las cejas, inquisitiva, pero Leon no tuvo oportunidad de explicarle. Una nube celestial se había materializado bajo sus pies, obra de Antonio, y Leon abrazó a Emy de la cintura, queriendo que le acompañase al Olimpo.

Emy sonrió en el abrazo, aunque su sonrisa decayó a medida que se acercaban al célebre monte. Al ver a todos los dioses pletóricos y orgullosos de la hazaña de Leon, Emy supo con amargura que lo aceptarían instantáneamente entre ellos y que por ende su amigo se acabaría olvidando de ella. Después de todo, ¿quién la elegiría a ella por encima de todos los lujos que ofrecía el Monte Olimpo por muy enamorado que estuviese?

-¡Leon!

Antonio y Emma se acercaron a recibir a su hijo. Emy se quedó atrás. Escuchó por encima cómo le daban la bienvenida allí y cuánto habían esperado ese momento; cómo habían ansiado ese reencuentro. Las puertas del Monte Olimpo se abrieron y la pareja de dioses le pusieron la mano en los hombros, invitándole a entrar en su casa; a volver a casa. Emy se mordió el labio, intentando que las lágrimas no la traicionaran tan pronto y que nadie allí, especialmente Leon, la viera llorar. Tenía que aguantar a llegar de vuelta al mundo de los mortales. Se dio la vuelta y buscó alguna manera de irse de allí.

-¡Emy!

Se giró de golpe al escuchar cómo Leon la llamaba. Sus miradas se encontraban y él pudo distinguir cómo sus ojos estaban brillantes. Le tendió una mano y Emy subió con duda por las escaleras. ¿Estaba permitido que los mortales hicieran eso? Llegó hasta Leon y le tomó de la mano. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida por el chico, quien no cabía en sí de felicidad.

-Supongo que éste es el adiós -consiguió articular Emy, intentando que no se le cortara la voz y consiguiéndolo a duras penas.

La sonrisa de Leon se esfumó.

-¿Qué?

-Emy es una mortal. Ella no tiene sitio aquí -intervino Antonio, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su hijo.

Toda la felicidad que había sentido hasta entonces le fue arrebatada de golpe. Miró a Emy y luego a su padre.

-P-Pero… No puedo separarme de ella. No después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Antonio se encogió de hombros.

-Las reglas son las reglas. Ella debe vivir con el resto de los mortales.

-Y yo aquí, una vida inmortal… sin ella -murmuró.

-Así son las cosas -murmuró Emma en tono conciliador, sufriendo por su hijo al ver esa escena.

Leon frunció el ceño y agachó la mirada.

-Hay que hacer sacrificios a veces, Leon.

-No -sacudió la cabeza con rotundidad-. Emy no es ningún sacrificio. Ella es… -la miró y se le encogió el corazón al ver cómo ella había apartado la mirada y se llevaba las manos a los ojos y se quitaba con disimulo las lágrimas-. Ella es muy importante para mí. No puedo no volver a verla.

-Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? -consiguió articular la chica, mirándole con una sonrisa triste-. Ser un héroe verdadero. El mejor héroe que Grecia haya visto.

-Pero… No puedo ser un héroe si no estoy contigo. Yo… no quiero esta vida inmortal si no estoy con ella -se giró a su padre.

Antonio miró a Emma quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa triste y un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Está bien. Si esta es la vida que quieres, tenla.

Y así, el aura dorada y su inmortalidad desaparecieron. Todo el mundo lo celebró, de todas maneras. Leon sonrió aliviado, sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto y abrazó a Emy. Por fin le dio ese beso que ambos habían estado tanto tiempo ansiando y por fin Leon y Emy vivieron esa vida, libre de ataduras de ningún tipo, que tanto habían deseado durante tanto tiempo.

FIN


End file.
